full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuki Tsukino
The only daughter of Hana and Akio Tsukino, the older sister of Ame and a member of the Moon Runner Pack. Characteristics *'Name': Yuki Tsukino *'Age': 15 *'Hair': Brown (Brown with White as a wolf) *'Eyes': Hazel (stays the same in wolf form) *'Likes': Playing with her brother, hunting, snow (it was snowy when she was born), her wolf form, food *'Dislikes': Dogs, Being called "piggy" (due to how much she eats), Godzilla (he killed her father), May 16th (it was the day her father died), shoes *'Family': Hana Tsukino (mother), Akio Tsukino (father; deceased), Ame Tsukino (brother) Appearance Casual Yuki has long brown hair that comes down past her shoulders, usually goes through an array of clothes but her favorite shirt is a hand-stitched blue T-Shirt with the words "Daddy's Little Wolf" made by her father which she wears as a reminder of him. She also usually goes barefoot since she is more accepting of her Okami heritage and will only wear slip-on shoes like slipper shoes or flip-flops, even in the winter. Okami In her Okami form, Yuki is covered with the same brown fur as her hair but with some white highlights on her underside and paws. She also keeps her hazel eyes. Pack Attire She wears a similar suit like her mother but with red highlights as opposed to silver. Background Born on a Snowy Day Yuki was born as a pup on a snowy day in January when Hana was in wolf-form More Wolf than Human Because she was as a pup rather than a human girl, Yuki acted more as a rambunctious puppy much to Hana's dismay. Becoming a Sister On a rainy March day, Yuki became an older sister when her brother Ame was born as a human. Tragedy in the Family On May 16th, Godzilla attacked Osaka. In the midst of the chaos, Akio pushed his wife, daughter and son out of the way of a falling piece of debris but was too late to save himself. A Promise of Revenge Following her father's death, Yuki declared she would avenge his death at the hands of Godzilla. An Unwilling Vessel While she was exploring the forest with her brother, Yuki fell into a cave with a strange glowing pool of. She was soon attacked by dragon-like tendrils which dragged her into the pool where the energy was absorbed into her body. After getting free, she soon came to realize what that energy was; the ki of the rogue three-headed dragon King Ghidorah. Personality All-in-all, Yuki is more akin to a rambunctious puppy; extremely playful and wild. When her father was still alive, she was a Daddy's Girl. She is rather protective of her younger brother. Skills\Abilities Powers *'Beta Female' *'Accelerated Hearing' *'Enhanced Agility' *'Enhanced Smell' *'Enhanced Speed' *'Enhanced Hearing' *'Enhanced Sight' *'Immunity to the cold': Yuki is able to withstand blistering cold temperatures since she was born on a winter day without suffering Hypothermia or Frost Bite. *'Cryokinesis': Since she was born on a snowy day, Yuki has the ability to control and create snow and ice. Her only problem is that she can only control water in its solid state Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Kiernan Shipka Navigation Category:Alternate Universes Category:Titan's Moon Category:Werewolves Category:Okami Category:Werecreatures Category:Moon Runner Pack